


Now I'm, I'm ready to close my mind

by Splatx



Series: BSDM AU [3]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Australian Shepherd, Belgian Malinois, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pet!Play AU, Shapeshifting, implied future relationship, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splatx/pseuds/Splatx
Summary: They’d been apprehensive about inviting her to play. They’d known she was a Pup - in the way she leant towards Sadie, towards the Caretaker, watched her wistfully and stared after the ball and snowballs she’d throw for Jake, the way she’d curl up when exhausted and invited to stay ‘just for the night, it’s awful cold out there and there are wolves, you know,’ but they’d never come out and said it, hadn’t wanted to send her running, had finally decided ‘well, [what are words??]’ and Sadie had turned to her when they’d both been there to pay her and said, “Y’know, Jake and I are gonna play on Sunday.”They’d chosen Sadie’s words very carefully. Calm - she could have been inviting another Caretaker to take some steam off by playing with another’s Pup. Or just inviting a baseline to relax with them, have fun with a Pup.Or, as they’d been, inviting a Pup to play with another.At least, they were fairly certain, but unless you see someone sprout fur and drop to all four paws, you can never be sure someone actually is a Kitten or Pup.
Relationships: Jake Adler/Evan, Jake Adler/Evan/Sadie Adler, Jake Adler/Red Dead Online Protagonist, Jake Adler/Red Dead Online Protagonist/Sadie Adler, Jake Adler/Sadie Adler, Sadie Adler/Evan, Sadie Adler/Red Dead Online Protagonist
Series: BSDM AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206710
Kudos: 1





	Now I'm, I'm ready to close my mind

Evan, it hadn’t escaped them, was _dead terrified,_ though she had tried her best to hide it.

If Jake and Sadie hadn’t known her so well, they’d never have known. But there was a certain tightness around her eyes, a tenseness to her lips. And, though surely she wasn’t aware of it, she kept fiddling with the timepiece they’d given her that hung on her belt, turning it over and over in her hand as though checking for the top of the hour.

  
  


They’d been apprehensive about inviting her to play. They’d known she was a Pup - in the way she leant towards Sadie, towards the Caretaker, watched her wistfully and stared after the balls and snowballs she’d throw for Jake, the way she’d curl up when exhausted and invited to stay ‘just for the night, it’s awful cold out there and there _are_ wolves, you know,’ but they’d never come out and said it, hadn’t wanted to send her running, had finally decided ‘well, put it off forever’ and Sadie had turned to her when they’d both been there to pay her and said, “Y’know, Jake and I are gonna play on Sunday.”

and the look on Evan’s face had, just for a moment, scared them. Had they ruined everything? But then she’d, with a deep breath, nodded and said “‘kay.” before making a rather abrupt exit.

They’d chosen Sadie’s words very carefully. Calm - she could have been inviting another Caretaker to take some steam off by playing with another’s Pup. Or just inviting a baseline to relax with them, have fun with a Pup.

Or, as they’d been, inviting a Pup to play with another.

At least, they were fairly certain, but unless you see someone sprout fur and drop to all four paws, you can never be sure someone actually is a Kitten or Pup.

  
  


The clock ticked the hour, and Jake looked at Sadie as Evan stared at her timepiece, then Sadie, then Jake, then Sadie again. Sadie pointedly didn’t look at Evan, leaving her to do as she wished as she retrieved the Pup’s collar off the wall, a plain leather thing with his name on a dented grey tag, and he made sure not to look at Evan as his brown hair began to turn reddish, spread across his skin and turn white in turn, his face elongate and his bones twist as he sprouted a tail until finally an Australian Shepherd shook off his clothes and bounced to Sadie, squirming excitedly as she slipped the collar on over his head.

There was a funny sound behind them, shifting of clothes against skin, but they didn’t look as Sadie held the door open for Jake to rocket out ahead of her, leaping into the snow, leaving it cracked as she leaned against the wall, watching with no small amount of amusement as the smallish dog popped his head out, covered in snow.

A black muzzle nudged the door open, and Sadie held her breath before letting it out as a massive dog - a Belgian Malinois - slunk out, eyeing her warily before her attention was drawn to the Aussie who’d begun to roll around in the snow, staring at him in obvious bafflement.

As she looked at Sadie, the Caretaker could practically hear her saying _‘What. is he doing?’_

And it was then that Jake saw Evan. The Aussie scrambled to his paws and shook off the snow that dusted him white, and dropped into a play bow, hopping forward and yipping at the Malinois.

Evan looked at him, cocked her head, looked up at Sadie, and cocked her head the other way.

_‘What?’_

and Sadie laughed and swept her hand out to the snow when it looked like Evan was starting to sit. “Go on!” and when the dog still hadn’t moved, staring at the Aussie as though she thought he’d plum lost it when he yipped and raced forward, skidding to a stop and coating her in snow before taking off so quickly his hindquarters dipped beneath him, “Go play! He wants to play tag!”

Stare.

Finally, the dog dared to stick a paw into the snow, drew it back and sneezed, then trotted out onto the snow, watching Jake race around in something that almost seemed to be disdain but could also be befuddlement, and then he skidded to a stop in front of her and dropped into another play bow and, with a look back at Sadie, she dropped into the saddest play bow the woman had ever seen, all sprawled limbs and stiff back, but that was enough for Jake as the Aussie barreled off - that seemed to set something off in the Malinois head, as she loped after him, deep bark echoing from her chest, seeming to be trying to give him a fair chance considering his smaller size (and much teenier legs!)

Sadie laughed, and then laughed even harden when the Malinois had to skid to a stop so abruptly she sat as Jake zigged, nearly crashing into a tree, barking indignantly before scrabbling to catch up, chasing him for real and cutting him off in seven long bounds, and the Aussie yipped, squirming in place of wagging a tail he didn’t have, waiting for the Malinois to spin and run away before chasing after her, Evan slowing to give him a fair chance.

  
  


When they started to get too far away from the cabin, Sadie whistled sharply, grinning when a pair of heads popped up, ears perking her way, and held up a snowball and finding them staring at it like it was just the most _wonderful_ thing in the world. Before they could come crashing down on her to take it from her she flung it, the pair leaping up - and it was _very_ impressive how Evan leaped up and twisted, muscles rippling beneath her pelt. She crashed to the ground on her side, head snapping from side to side as she tried to find the snowball that had shattered apart all over Jake, before leaping up again as another snowball (two, this time!) went flying towards her head.

  
  


A few hours later, as the Malinois laid curled around the Shepherd, head resting on his back, Sadie stroking them, she tried to decide what color collar would look best on her.


End file.
